


If We Can Love Each Other

by yuurikatsudons69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Lap Dances, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Slow Burn, Stripper AU, kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurikatsudons69/pseuds/yuurikatsudons69
Summary: The figure skating legend, Victor Nikiforov falls in love with a different type of dancer after just one night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, welcome to my first attempt at this shit in the last 3 years. Beware. But still, welcome!! Hope you enjoy!!

“Oh, come on Victor. Just one night before we leave~!” Christophe pulled along the reluctant Russian through the dark alleyway. Victor looked up when he noticed the faint light of a neon sign. 

 

“Chris… I told you already. What will the people say if they see Victor Nikiforov going into a strip club?”

 

“You’ll still manage to surprise them, no?” 

 

Victor gave his friend a sideways glance, and just smirked. For as long as he can remember, they were always close. But anyone who knew Victor would say it was a miracle due to the fact that he seemed to always forget important things. 

 

When they finally reached the end of the alleyway, there was a well built woman guarding the back entrance. Victor looked her over, appreciating her build as Christophe went towards her as if he knew her. “Hello my dear.” 

 

She let out a smile that surprised Victor. Did she actually know him? 

 

“Christophe~! It’s been so long. I’m glad you made it!” Her accent was even thicker than Christophe’s. It was now obvious they met somewhere along their lives. 

 

“How could I resist! I hope your recommendation holds up. I’ve been looking forward to it, vackraste.” He gave her one of those “Christophe” smiles that gets all the girls going. Victor chuckled to himself and shook his head. He fixed his scarf that hung loosely on his outfit as he waited for the two to finish up talking. He took out his phone, already bored. 

 

Bored. That’s another thing. Victor was bored with everything. Bored with figure skating. Bored with people. There’s only so much magic he can do. And now, nearly 28, his professional life was ending. There were rumors that he would retire after this season-- and they were true. He couldn’t see himself going on without his magic. He’d spent all of it already. No one is surprised by Victor Nikiforov anymore. 

 

Victor had just finished liking some posts from Yuri on Instagram when Christophe called him over. He looked up, slipped his phone back into his coat pocket, and walked in right behind Christophe. “So you know that lovely lady?”

 

“I do. She was the bodyguard at some other club a few years back. We hit it off when we realized we were from the same part of Sweden. Small world, these days.” 

 

The music bounced in Victor’s ear as he moved closer to the stage. It also started to get warmer. He removed his scarf and coat and let them hang on his arm as he followed his dear friend into the packed club and past the bar. Victor stopped when someone bumped into him. They mumbled something but couldn’t hear. He did, however, call out an apology.

 

“Oi,Vitya, I have this booth for us reserved so you won’t be too uncomfortable! And don’t fall too behind.” 

 

Victor scoffed, catching up with him. “I wouldn’t figure any of my fans would be in a place like this anyways.” Victor glanced around once more, “This is cleaner than I imagined.” 

 

“That’s a little rude.” Christophe shook one of his fingers at him. “You should get out more.” Oh boy, was that true. Victor new nothing of the outside world other than what they showed in movies. Victor hardly went out if it wasn’t for figure skating. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it was that he couldn’t. Victor had been in the limelight for so long, it was difficult for him to go out with anyone as a friend or as a lover. It would always end in heartbreak, him being the one taking it especially hard.

 

They sat down at a booth that was close to the main stage. Victor looked up at the performer that was already dancing. Dollar bills were thrown everywhere. Victor thought he even spotted a 50 dollar American bill. The slim-figured male was beautiful, no doubt, with perfect eyeliner. He looked like he was having fun to say the least. Victor sat back to watch after a woman came over to give them drinks. He took a sip, one hand over the head of the booth. The ice clinked against the glass when he rested it on his knee. He took a look at his friend who watched happily and threw a couple of his singles out at the brown-skinned beauty. Victor wanted to have fun, surely, but this wasn’t his cup of tea. Or so he thought.

 

The music stopped and people screamed. The announcer broke through the claps and whistles from the people in the crowd, “And this, ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, was our Thai Prince.” People clapped some more while the boy and some others picked up his treasures. He gave out a million dollar smile and waved at his peers as he ran off to the back with his stilettos. “And now, in a few minutes, the moment you’ve all been waiting for. Your favorite Japanese meal, Katsudon!” And the crowd went crazy. 

 

Victor looked around. Was this person famous? These were screams that Victor himself, was used to. He looked over at Christophe who was just as giddy as the crowd. “You seem excited?”

 

“Well, everyone else is, why can’t I be? He must be really good for everyone here to go this crazy. It’s almost like you stepping on the rink yourself.” 

 

Victor sat back, his cool blue eyes looked at the pole right in front of them. He rested his fingers on his chin as he was genuinely curious about this mystery “Katsudon”. This was nothing like the stuff he would watch. A few minutes passed and soon the soft intermission music stopped and the announcer came back on. “Put your hands together for your favorite meal, Katsudon! And again, a disclaimer, keep your hands off the stage and keep your presents until after the song, thank you!” 

 

The lights turned off and the music vibrated through Victor’s body, making him tingle just slightly. The atmosphere was much different from the male right before. Then suddenly blue lights flickered on and off, showing a figure standing upstage. Victor placed his drink back on the table as he leaned forward, trying to get a better look. The beat of the music went faster as the lights stopped and the fog rolled through. Suddenly Victor felt like he was the only one left in the club, everyone was dead silent, but he couldn’t-- no he didn’t-- want to turn to see if there was anyone else there with him. Soon the boy turned around, wearing similar heels as the performer before him, he walked sensually towards the pole… towards Victor. 

 

The dancer caressed the pole and Victor was able to get a good look at him; his black hair slicked back, his eyelashes were to die for. Victor’s eyes fell to the lace costume the guy was wearing, then to his thighs. It was suddenly too hot in the club, Victor felt the need to fan himself. The milk-y skin this boy had, the killer thighs. He’s starting to see why people went crazy for him already. 

 

Victor let out a low wolf whistle. 

 

Sticking his ass out to the beat of the music for some time before suddenly going for a straight on spilt on the floor in front of Victor. He bounced for a bit before getting on his back and showcasing his legs and marvelous thick thighs. He then sat up on his ass and removed the lace top to just keep him with his panties and stocking. He threw it over, landing right on Victor’s head. He nearly fainted, and Christophe couldn’t help but scream out his laughter and take a picture.

 

The dance went on with the Japanese man getting on the pole, showing off his amazing strength. How did god allow such a creature to be alive right now, Victor thought. He clutched at his chest as he stared, holding onto the lace bodysuit. Christophe side glanced at his friend and smirked, knowing well what was going on.  

 

The song was near its end and the male crawled on the floor, his ass in the air. Victor Nikiforov had never been so blessed in his life. He never held his breath for so long either. The crowd went wild and Victor couldn’t help but stand and cheer along with them. Victor found his motivation. His inspiration for life. The announcer came back on while people threw roses, stuffed toys, money, all at the dancer. Victor threw in his number on a piece of paper and a couple of hundred in there but was stopped by Christophe before he threw out his 4th.

 

He laughed. “Vitya! Calm down. He has plenty of money there.” 

 

“Christophe… I’m in love--” 

 

Christophe choked. “Victor, no.” He laughed again. “Should we go meet your lover then?”

 

Victor grasped his friend’s hand and looked right at at him with stars and bubbles in his eyes. “Can we, please?!” 

 

He smiled and stood up. “You wait right here, I’ll go talk to the owner.” 

 

Victor clapped and took out his phone. This was worth tweeting about. 

 

A few minutes later, Christophe came back with fantastic news. “So, after the show, you have yourself a date! I managed to bribe him a little and used your name. I’m sure you don’t mind.” 

 

Usually Victor would, but this was important. What was this guy like off the pole? Victor had to know. He clapped his hands and nervously waited for the end of the show. 

 

It was 12 in the morning when everything ended. Victor was wide awake. The two made their way to the backstage area; Victor’s hands were sweating. They were greeted by everyone but the tastiest Katsudon. The tanned beauty went straight for Victor. “No way! I can’t believe we have Victor Nikiforov here. Where did Yuuri go? He’s in love with this guy!” 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, looking around. Was that his name? 

 

“Yes, he’s like your biggest fan! In our room he has tons of posters on his side of the room.” A man with an undercut came up to them, looking just as smug as he did on stage. Surely the most boring routine Victor has ever seen. 

 

“Yuuri is probably throwing up right about now.” He chuckled. Even that was annoying. “I’m JJ. It’s a pleasure to have you watch me.” Victor reluctantly shook his hand, but anything for a fan of his. 

 

“And I’m Phichit!” Victor couldn’t help but smile at the darling guy. But where was this boy-- 

 

Crash! “Ah, that must be Yuuri.” 

 

Victor turned his head at the sound, his eyes wide and hoping. His heart skipped a beat, seeing that familiar slicked back black hair. Victor was nearly bouncing. Phichit waved over at him. “Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri~!! Guess who’s here! It’s Victor Fucking Nikiforov!” 

 

Victor quickly went to his side and shook his hand. “You were so amazing! Your dances were by far my favorite I have ever seen!” 

 

The boy looked up at him with bedroom eyes and a light blush over his cheeks. “Oh Viiiiiiictor Nikiforov?” He giggled and grabbed his collar. “Mmm.. Must be a dream come true… how about I carry on this dream and take you back to my room huh? You can have a nice private little dance… Just me and you.” Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck and started to grind on him , making his own music. Victor’s eyes sparkled and he let out a little gasp. Phichit took some pictures for blackmail. 

 

* * *

 

3 hours earlier… 

 

Yuuri hung around the bar. Seung cleaned up some glasses, looking unphased by the almost drunk Japanese man. He asked for another, Seung spoke up. “You’ve reached your limit haven’t you? Last time I gave you that extra one and you barely made it to the toilet after your routine.” 

 

“Oh come oooooon… It’ll make me dance better!” 

 

He scoffed and proceeded to clean his glass. 

 

A familiar Italian accent scared him. “Yuuri! Get back there before people notice it’s you.” Yuuri fixed his glasses and looked up at his manager. 

 

“Oh come on Celestino! I’ve been here for like an hour… No one will notice me like this.” 

 

“Don’t make me drag you. You have five minutes to get your little butt to the dressing rooms.” 

 

Yuuri giggled and played with his glass for a bit while his manager left. Seung got some drinks ready for one of the waitresses. Yuuri sighed and looked at his empty glass one more time before turning around and bumping into someone. He mumbled an apology in Japanese as he left, walking towards the back stage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I referenced the dance to this. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaQXnlGoHL0
> 
> I won't list any music. I kinda want you guys to imagine it on your own... But if you wanna know a friend commented that Phichit would dance to Selena Gomez's Good for You. lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a risk to update twice so soon. amiright. I'm right. Oh well. This is the most exciting thing to happen to me. ANYWAYS.

Yuuri threw the bathroom door open and ran over to the mirror. He looked like death. His disheveled white shirt was raised to show some of his belly and showing all of his blue boxer briefs. He fixed his crooked glasses and zombie walked his way back to his bed, his best friend Phichit laughing at him while sprawled across his dorm room bed. “Yuuuuuuri!” he started with his sing-song voice. “You’ve done it again. You really should stop drinking.” 

 

Yuuri flopped down on his bed, his head bursting. “Phichit… You know more about me than I do.. You know I can’t dance on the pole without--” 

 

“Drinking, I know. But you missed out on the time of your life last night!” 

 

“I don’t want to know.” Yuuri rolled to his side, facing away from his best friend. 

 

“But, Yuuri, V--” 

 

“I said I don’t want to knoooooow.. Let me sleep for another few minutes please.” 

 

Phichit sighed and opened up his twitter. “Alright, you’ll regret that. But, me, being such a great friend, will no longer tell you anything about last night. I’ll just post it on instagram.” 

 

Yuuri turned around quickly, making him spin off his bed and fall to the floor. Oh no, he might throw up again. “Don’t you dare! Whatever it is!” 

 

Phichit put on his earphones and threw a peace sign at Yuuri as he scrolled down his phone. 

 

Yuuri whined. “Phiiiiiiichittttt…” He sighed more when the other wouldn’t look at him. He reached out and grabbed his phone, checking it just in case Phichit put an embarrassing picture online. Nothing… Yet. 

 

Yuuri stood up, walking towards his dresser to look for clothes for the day. He needed to go shopping for food again. Why is college so expensive? Why is America so expensive? He took a cold shower as usual. Not to save energy, but to wash away his filth. Drinking should not be rewarded by warm luxurious showers. 

 

The water shut off and Yuuri was out and clothing himself. He fixed his hair in the mirror and looked himself over. He really should stop drinking alcohol just to dance. What was the difference in this dancing to ice skating? He sighed and brushed his teeth again. Hopefully.. The word that Yuuri Katsuki dances on the pole late at night never gets out. But luckily for him, drunk Yuuri looked much different from his sober self. 

 

Yuuri waved at Phichit as he left the dorm room, Phichit waved back. “Be back before the free skate! I know you wouldn’t want to miss it.” 

 

“When have I ever? Too bad we can’t go out and see him.”    
  
“We probably could if you just called him…” He mumbled. 

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing! Have fun shopping Yuuri!” He smiled widely and Yuuri stared at him for just a minute and decided to leave. He sighed and looked down at his phone. “How should I tell him that he was dry humping his idol last night?”

 

* * *

 

Victor checked his phone over and over during practice. He could hear Yakov screaming from the other side of the rink but that didn’t matter. He kept double checking. Why hasn’t Yuuri contacted him yet? He was so eager last night. So very eager.

 

The way that boy hugged on his body and looked up at him. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it. The way his body moved was definitely a big turn on. He was an idiot not getting his number. He gripped his phone close to his chest, smiling to himself. He hadn’t had this much excitement in years. After hearing things being tossed at him by his coach he managed to yell out his apologies in his native language. He picked up the stuff from the ice and put them away, along with his phone. For the rest of the practice period, he didn’t check his phone again. 

 

Christophe had been watching him from afar and slid next to him. “So… Still can’t get that guy out of your head I see.”

 

“Ah, is it that obvious? I haven’t noticed.” 

 

“Of course not. But you’ve been checking that poor phone all day. I wouldn’t be surprised that the battery is low.” 

 

“10% isn’t bad, right?”

 

He sighed and shook his head. “Well… How about this. We have two more nights here, ya? How about we go check him out again. The little Yuuri is playing hard to get. He must really like you back?”

 

Victor’s eyes sparkled again. “You really mean that! Oh, yes, can we go? I need to take out more cash tho--” He skated off, leaving Christophe with his mouth open. 

 

“Vitya, no!” He skated after him.

 

* * *

 

The free program started. Victor waited behind the rink watching Christophe do his program. It was excellent of course. But he was bored once again. He looked at his phone again to check the time, then shook his head. He mustn’t think about this. The Grand Prix was soon, and he couldn’t let that slip away from him. Especially since this was going to be his last season yet. He decided to stretch and practice his dance while waiting. The camera’s followed him around as he pranced about, talking about the great Victor Nikiforov. 

 

Yuuri Katsuki was no doubt watching it. Yuuri’s heart ached for this marvelous build of a man. How could he grab his attention? Of course it had to start with actually meeting the guy. Phichit jumped on Yuuri’s bed to watch it with him with one of his favorite hamster pillows. “How exciting! Can you believe he’s here, Yuuri? You’re in the same town as he is… Can you only imagine if he saw you? And fell in love?”

 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh please… Like that man would ever. He’s the hottest bachelor for a reason. What would he ever see in me?”

 

“But you’re so great, oh my god. Your dancing skills. Your smarts. Everything! Not to mention you’re my best friend. Of course Victor would fall in love with you at first sight.”

 

Yuuri threw a pillow to shut his friend up. “His program is starting.. Shut up.” 

 

Phichit giggled and watched along with his friend. 

 

Victor was of course amazing. The total points blew Christophe’s points, who came in second, out of the water. A whopping total of 335 points! Yuuri was screaming by now. “He won!” 

 

“You make it seems like it’s some miracle. He always wins.” 

 

“But this makes his fifth consecutive gold medal! Also not to mention… Maybe next year… I can skate with him.. On the same ice.” 

 

Phichit sighed. “Yuuri… Listen, about last night--” 

 

Yuuri’s phone started to ring. “Oh, it’s Celestino. I thought we were off tonight?” 

 

Phichit shrugged. “It’s a ladies night, isn’t it?” 

 

Yuuri answered his phone after jumping off the bed to talk to his manager, Phichit looked at the livestream as the reporters talked to Victor. 

 

“Any goals for next year, Victor?” The gorgeous Russian looked off to the side to ponder and then smiled softly at the camera. “Hopefully, with my stay here, I can find my inspiration again. I can’t wait to see you all next year! Please take care of me!” 

Phichit sighed, waiting for Yuuri to come back, which wasn’t too much longer. “What did the old man want?”

 

“He said there’s a special request for me tonight. They left a big amount for holding the spot and he really needs me to come in.” He peered over at his laptop. “What did Victor say?”

 

“Oh, just something fancy as he usually does. Are you going to get drunk again tonight? Need me to pick you up or stay with you until you’ve done your job?”

 

“Hmm… If it’s not too much? I don’t know how long it’ll be… But this will really help with new skates.” 

 

“Yes! Shopping! Come on, let’s go get ready!” 

 

Yuuri went over to his secret stash, Phichit tried to stop him. “Don’t be an alcoholic.” 

 

Yuuri whined. “Please… I can’t do anything like that when I’m not at least buzzed!” 

 

“Yuuri… In practice, you’re so amazing! Don’t let this bring you down. Think about your liver.” 

 

“Just one, please?” Phichit groaned and rolled his eyes. “ _ Pleeeeeease!! _ ” 

 

He shook his head. “One… But not the strong--” He took a shot. “One…” 

 

Later that evening, Yuuri walked in nervously to the club that was filled with men. Luckily it was basically Straight Night ™ so none of the people here except the dancers should notice him. Phichit went towards Seung. “Yo! How’s it hanging?”

 

He looked up at the two. “You two are here today?”    
  
“Yeah, special request for Yuuri only. Lucky devil.”    
  
Yuuri sighed and rolled his head back. “I need a drink…” 

 

“Nu uh! You’re doing this sober. At least slightly.” He turned to the bartender. “I told him only one shot and that ended up three. This guy… I swear.” 

 

Seung gave a small smile at the pair. “I think Celestino went to see to your private room. I think it’s room two. I’ll let him know you’re here.”    
  
Yuuri removed his jacket and handed it to Phichit to hold on to. “I guess.. I’ll go change.” 

 

“Gamba, Yuuri!” He shoved a fist in the air and smiled at his lucky best friend. Phichit had always wished the best for his beloved anxiety-ridden best friend. Yuuri smiled at the gesture and did it back at him while he left towards the back. Not even minutes later, a familiar platinum-haired man came to the bar with his friend close by. 

 

“Ah, you’re the dancer from the other night?”  Phichit swiveled in his bar stool to look at who was talking and covered his face. 

 

“Ah! Victor Nikiforov, again! I’m sorry to say, but Yuuri isn’t dancing today. He has a private dance today.” 

  
Victor smiled softly at the beauty. “Ah, yes, I was the one to arrange it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this! Yuuri is dangerously close to seeing Victor. Maybe ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringe at myself but I hope you enjoy!

The music sounded distant in the dressing room. The girls came in and out, waving to Yuuri as he stared at himself in the mirror casually waving back every now and then. While looking at himself he sighed and grabbed the gel he shared with Phichit and tried to smooth back his hair. “Oh, Yuuri, don’t tell me you still need help with that?” A musical voice rang through Yuuri’s ear and he turned to see that it was one of the dancers, Sara. He smiled warmly at her, a little happy to have her near. She was always so sweet to Yuuri. 

 

“Ah, yes, usually Phichit does it for me.” 

 

She smiled and went over to brush back his hair so that it’s out of his face. She looked at him from the mirror, fixing little strands that fell. “Still not used to it?” He shook his head. “Relax. It’s nothing to be ashamed about. People dance sexy all the time. Just think of it as ice skating… You want to captivate your audience, right?” 

 

He closed his eyes and smiled. “Sara… Thank you. I’ll try to remember that.” 

 

She leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. “Go out there and be the sexiest Katsudon ever.” She moved away from him and went over to change to her other outfit. He watched her for a while, she was so confident. She stated that it helped her dance and dreams to one day be a prima ballerina. Her routine was so innocent, but yet captivated her audience and was currently one of the top earners at the club. She had run away from home to achieve her dream, much like Yuuri. Her brother followed and created drama for sometime making her feel terrible about her exotic dancing. But, now, Yuuri assumes everything is fine. Michele does, however, stick around the nights she works.

 

He stood up and went to his locker to look through his outfits. He grabbed a skin tight outfit that was half fishnet and the other half was made out of a stretchable material that hugged his muscles and showed all his curves. He slipped it on and looked in the mirror; the jewels shinned bright. This would do for tonight. He stared at his reflection and stood up straight, huffing. He can do this. He doesn’t need the alcohol. He doesn’t need to drink-- Fuck. 

 

He kneeled down, hugging his knees. Oh god, did he need a drink. He attempted to swallow a large lump that formed in his throat. He really can’t do this sober. Who was he kidding? He’s not some cool lead character of some show or anything. He doesn’t have the confidence. He’s just some anxiety-filled Japanese college student who struggles to achieve his dream to skate on the ice.

 

He felt the floor spinning and his whole body couldn’t move. He started to shake just thinking of the possibility of something terrible happening. But what could happen? What will happen? Yuuri couldn’t think of anything, but in the pit of his stomach he felt like something will. His throat burned and he wanted to vomit.  He can now get a drink right? One more drink will be fine. Just… one… more… 

 

“Yuuri! Are you okay?!” Yuuri looked up to see Phichit, tears burning in his eyes made it hard to see his best friend. “What are you doing on the floor? Celestino is calling for you. The clients are ready… Yuuri… You don’t look well…” 

 

He sniffed back some snot that wanted to escape from his nose. “Phichit… I can’t do this.” 

 

His best friend reached out and grabbed him by his shoulders. “Yes you can! It’s just a dance. You’re just performing! What is it that you feel, Yuuri? I do the same thing and I’m fine. What are you scared of?”

 

“I don’t know! I told you!” 

 

“Then quit!” 

 

“You know I can’t! I need this-- I need the money!” 

 

Phichit raised an eyebrow. “Then? You just said you need the money. No other job can be this flexible and it pays well to keep you going to school, right? What about skating? What about your dog back home? You want to see your family again soon, right? Work for it. I’ve said it before but when we go practice the routines on and off the ice, you can take Victor down… You can give him a run for his money. But you don’t want to because you think your anxiety gets in the way.” He helped his friend up and looked him right in the eye. “Show the world what Yuuri Katsuki can do.I already know what you can do!” 

 

Yuuri averted his eyes. He hated confrontation and he hated when Phichit was right. “You can do this without alcohol, Yuuri. I’ve seen you do it. You’ve practiced on me, for heaven’s sake… That was no problem.” 

 

Yuuri groaned and shrugged off Phichit’s hands from his shoulders. “Yeah… Okay. I’m running late.” 

 

Phichit smiled and allowed him to walk by him. Yuuri didn’t look back. There wasn’t anything to be ashamed of… But why was he always fighting with himself? He moved across the crowd that threw money at the women who danced, luckily none of the men looked his way or Yuuri would’ve ran right back to the dressing rooms.  

 

Shit, there was that sinking feeling again. He shook his head and continued to walk towards the room where his clients waited. He pushed back the curtain of the red room and looked up after he walked in and what sat there surprised the shit out of him. 

 

Did Yuuri drink too much that he’s now hallucinating? No… No, anxiety Yuuri was still present, still eating him alive. Maybe it was the lack of 20/20 vision that caused him to see differently but the man that sat there looked just like Christophe Giacometti the Silver Medalist. He put his hands over his mouth and gasped. The man winked and saluted him from the couch. Was he really going to dance for this guy? Was he in the wrong room? He must be. “W-Wrong room--” Yuuri heard him shift and soon a hand grabbed Yuuri’s when he turned to walk away. 

 

“No! This is the right one. You’re Katsudon, right? We were here last night, don’t you remember?” 

 

“I’m so-sorry… I don’t… wait,  _ we _ ?” 

 

Christophe lowered his hand and looked right behind him as he sat back down. “Ah, I was wondering when you’d come back! Your beloved has arrived.” 

 

Yuuri slowly turning around, fearing for his life. Please don’t let it be Victor, please don’t let it be Victor, please don’t let it be-- “V-Victor!” 

 

He smiled at him with a tray holding three glasses and champagne on ice. He gave him a wink. “Good evening Yuuri… It’s a pleasure to meet you again.” 

 

“A-Again?!” He felt like he would fall over. What was he talking about,  _ again _ ? When have they ever met? 

 

Victor set the tray down and reached out to take one of Yuuri’s gloved hand and kissed the back of his hand. Yuuri tried his best not to pull away. Why was  _ the  _ Victor Nikiforov doing that? “The way you danced last night… Forgive me for getting your attention like this. When you didn’t call me I had to know why. You were so eager last night-- I mean, of course it’s still your call if you didn’t want to that was fine.” 

 

“Wh-Who wouldn’t want to call  _ you  _ back?” He looked at Victor, his eyebrows raised with worry. Wait, did he get Victor’s number last night? Why didn’t Phichit say-- He looked off to the side, suddenly ticked off. “That little shit--” 

 

“I’m sorry?” Victor stood up straight, not letting go of his hand. 

 

“N-No! Not you! Just… My friend…” 

 

“I’m having some trouble following. You don’t seem pleased to meet me. Was this too sudden? I’m sorry for misunderstanding your actions from last night--” 

 

“N-No.. You see… Last night was just a blur-- I’m delighted to meet you Victor--” 

 

“To meet me? Ah, so.. You don’t remember last night.” He hung his head low, his bangs covering his beautiful face, dejected. Yuuri’s heart ached seeing him like a beaten puppy. 

 

“I-I’m truly sorry. If I said anything last night that was stupid… Or weird… Or awkward. Please know that’s not the real me.” Not like the real him was any better. He fought back his lumps that formed and then eyed the champagne. “Let’s start anew! Let’s drink… Yes?” He couldn’t believe this was happening. His skating Idol was in this club and took an interest in  _ him _ . This was almost a dream come true but this was not the place he had wanted to meet Victor for the first time. 

 

Yuuri quickly popped the cork like a pro and poured three glasses and handed them to each of the men and then downed his drink in one go. “Dance, right? That’s what you came here for?” His lips started to tingle and his body felt loose and hot. Ah, what a familiar feeling. “Any particular song you’d want me to dance?”

 

Victor sat down with his flute and looked over at Christophe. Oh god, Victor doesn’t look pleased. Yuuri poured another glass for himself and poured it down with the rest of his liquids and went over to look for a song he can dance for them. Even buzzed, the boy sure can walk in those heels. 

 

Victor eyed him, looking up and down at the dancer in front of him, Christophe nudged him. “Should I leave you two alone?” 

 

Yuuri quickly turned. “No! I mean.. No.. I can do you both.” He looked at Victor and for a split second they made eye contact and his heart skipped a beat. He turned back, looking at some songs he could play, his fingers trembling until he found the right one. He bit his lower lip and allowed the song to load as he got ready for his performance. Don’t screw this up Yuuri Katsuki… Not in front of Victor. He closed his eyes and felt the music embrace him as he slowly began to dance. Think of it as ice skating, he told himself, show Victor something he won’t forget when he leaves back to Russia.  

 

Yuuri found himself on the floor crawling towards the world’s top figure skater and pushing his legs apart. Christophe found himself giddy, taking his phone out but Yuuri quickly reached out taking it away. “No cellphones allowed,” he lied as he tossed it onto the small coffee table that held the tray with the champagne. The last thing he needs is this to come back and haunt him. He looked up at Victor who was looking away, covering his mouth,  blush peeking from his cheeks. Yuuri pulled at his tie and Victor looked over at him. “Don’t take your eyes off me, Mr. Nikiforov…” 

 

Victor gasped and looked down, watching him. Yuuri had his hands on both sides of Victor’s thighs as he first started to wiggle his hips in front of him grinding the air between them to tease him. Yuuri’s head hung low, eyes shut as he felt the music and matched movements to the beat and  then pushing himself a little further in between Victor’s legs before twirling away from him, dancing off to the side in front of Victor, having his arms raised as he moved to the music. Victor reached out, wanting to touch him, intoxicated by Yuuri. However, the dancer slapped his hand away and opened an eye to look at him. “No touching yet, Mr. Nikiforov…” 

 

He gulped, watching with wide eyes. Christophe desperately wanted to record this for future references but sat there, pouting and his chin resting in his palms but reached for his phone when Yuuri shut his eyes again. Yuuri completely forgot that Christophe was there as he straddled Victor’s lap, resting his hands on either side of him, gripping the head of the couch and opening his eyes to look down at both of their laps. The dancer slowly lowered his bottom onto his lap and slowly grinded against him to the beat of the music. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard a whimper coming from Victor, which excited Yuuri even more. Yuuri couldn’t help it. He leaned in, whispering in Victor’s ear, cupping his face. “You can touch now…” 

 

Victor jumped at the invitation as quickly as he could he put his hands on Yuuri’s waist. The Russian was panting heavily, and Yuuri can feel something rise from underneath him. He looked at the tips of his idol’s ear and noticed a tint of red. “Cute... “ he said aloud but then made a small noise as he felt Victor’s pelvis thrust upwards and his large hands gripping his ass tightly. This was far  from what the rules said,  “Never touch a dancer” but this was the target of Yuuri’s affection for so long that he didn’t mind until he realized the song had stopped and they were still going at it. Yuuri’s eyes snapped open and he turned around, seeing Christophe on his phone and turned a deep shade of red and quickly got off of Victor, nearly falling over. He looked down at the figure skater and he was still panting, his hand on his forehead as he tried to relax himself. Yuuri gulped and quickly turned to leave, Victor looked up when he heard the click clack of his heels. “W-Wait Yuuri…” Yuuri ignored him, quickly making an exit and running towards the back. Victor stood up to try to catch him but his pants were a little tighter then he remembered and with that he couldn’t exactly keep up. He let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. How could he just let Yuuri escape? He turned to Christophe and the man looked up from his phone. “Want me to send you the pictures so you can finish off in the bathroom?” Victor blushed, keeping his lips in a fine line for a while before speaking.

  
“Forward it..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooo what a chapter huh?????????


	4. Chapter 4

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yuuri!” The door swung open and Yuuri pushed his dear friend into their dorm room. He was obviously angry. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me that I met Victor Nikiforov last night?!” 

 

“Yuuri, you said not to tell you! So I listened!” He said bluntly, still somewhat grinning.  

 

He groaned. “The one time you…” he shook his head, “That doesn't matter! I was with Victor in there! And apparently the night before I had seduced him!  _ I  _ seduced the gold medalist, Victor Nikiforov! Well… the drunk me...” 

 

“That's still you, Yuuri. I read that if you do something while drunk, that just means you've always wanted to do it.” Phichit winked at him, shaking a finger. 

 

“Shut up.” He rubbed his head, fluffing up his hair and made a mess of it. His heart still pounded in his chest from what just happened almost an hour ago. The feeling of Victor’s soft hands on his… “Ahhhhh!! I gave a lap dance to  _ the  _ Victor Nikiforov! Phichit, this is  _ not _ how I wanted to meet him! I wanted us to be  _ equals _ at the Grand Prix, not with him finding me at some strip club! And half naked at that.  Worst of all, I was dead drunk that night.” 

 

“Yuuri, calm down.” He went to his friend and rubbed his shoulders. “You are the master of disguises. I, 100% believe that if you meet Victor right now dressed like this,” Phichit motioned with his hands at Yuuri. “He wouldn't even notice!” Yuuri felt a little heartbroken by that, but figured that would have been for the best. And soon Victor will leave America and forget all about the little stripper boy, Yuuri. He nodded and thought it was for the best. They can meet each other on the same field next year.  That is if Victor doesn't retire. 

 

The boys relaxed on their respective beds, exhausted. Phichit, however, was still eager to talk about what transpired just before. “Soooo… the lap dance… do you think Victor liked it?” 

 

Yuuri blushed and turned to see his friend from across the room. “I don't know… I mean… he… I let him touch.” 

 

Phichit gasped. “What! If Celestine found out--” 

 

“He won't find out! Because you won't say anything!” He sighed.”He had a... uh... you know…” 

 

“A what…?” 

 

“A, uh…” Yuuri couldn't bring himself to say it out loud so he just motioned to his private area a bit. 

 

“What-- A what Yuuri…? A  _ hard on _ ?” Phichit giggled when Yuuri blushed a bright vivid color. “That's so cute, Yuuri. But that means it was good right? For him to get a hard on like that?” 

 

Yuuri shrugged. “I don't know… I mean, yeah I guess… I was… a little turned on too, but that's because it was Victor I was straddling, okay! And… and it was so embarrassing. I forgot that Christophe was there… I think we were getting carried away because the music stopped and I ran out. I didn't even do anything to Christophe..” 

 

“I doubt that would've happened. Victor was the one that paid for it and I think Christophe was just there for emotional support.” 

 

He sighed and turned to look at the ceiling, smiling. “Can you believe that I actually got to speak to Victor Nikiforov…” 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor could not get a wink of sleep. He laid awake staring at the ceiling of the hotel room replaying the moment that happened just a few hours ago, over and over in his head. The way Yuuri moved those hips against the music and against himself. The feeling of his ass in his hands still hummed even now. The things he wanted to do to him then and there. Even if it would seem ‘too soon’ he didn't care. When would he ever see moves like that again? Surely no one else there danced the way Yuuri danced. He did things that Victor wished he could do. The way his arms stretched out, the way he closed his eyes as he listened to the music, his long lashes brushing at his slightly rounded cheeks, all enraptured Victor’s beating heart. He began to wonder how Yuuri would manage on the ice, what moves could he do? Maybe he could teach him or even coach him. Surely Yuuri would be just as amazing, if not more so, than himself. 

 

Thinking got him nowhere near sleep. If anything, he was even more awake, and so was the friend under the waistband of his sweatpants. This would make it the third time tonight. The myth that it would help you sleep was a lie. Instead, Victor just thought of him more and more. The thought of the roundness of Yuuri’s bottom on top of Victor’s lap pulled blood straight down to his crotch.  He pushed down his his sweatpants and his panties at the same time in a flash. He began to palm himself slowly at first, remembering the sweet song that was danced to just hours ago. He threw his head back into the soft pillow, his silver like hair slipping off his face and he let out a soft moan. “Yuuri…” he panted, unsure how long he can last this time. Hearing his name in the silent room caused Victor to quickly turned to his bedside table and grabbed the small bottle of lubricant he had been using all night. A pop echoed in the empty room and the liquid slipped out of the bottle and onto his fingers. Victor shivered, this time imagining Yuuri being the one to dominate him. With his slick fingers he slipped one of them into his entrance, biting at his bottom lip to hold back a moan. Victor spread his legs a tad more apart then they were, imagining Yuuri stretching him open. His abdomen raised and lowered rapidly as he managed to slip and thrust two fingers in as he stroked himself a bit faster. “Yuuri,” he called out again and whined after. He began to wonder how Yuuri would actually make love. Would he lick his lips? Tell him what to do? Call him-- 

 

He groaned, spilling over his stomach, his dick falling limp against it. Victor tried to catch his breath, pulling his fingers out as the lube tingled and kept his entrance a little warm now that it was alone. He reached and touched the warm white liquid that shone blue from the moonlight that slipped through the curtains of the room. He wondered for a second if Yuuri would lick it off… 

 

Victor got up and went to change yet again, hoping that by the time he left, the stink of sex would dissipate before the housekeepers came in.  After changing, Victor flopped back onto the bed and was determined to finally sleep. He grabbed his phone; “4:00 a.m.” it read. He sighed and looked through the pictures that Christophe had sent to him once again. “Yuuri… My precious Katsudon…” He sighed and put his phone down once again, rolling over to his side away from the phone. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Victor ended up with very little sleep, walking downtown with Christophe before their flights wearing his sunglasses to hide his dark circles. “Hungry, Victor?” 

 

Victor let out a long dramatic sigh. “Hmmm… Yes.” 

 

“What should we eat before we go? Oh, I know… What about that Italian restaurant that was--” 

 

Victor took a minute to answer. “Katsudon… I want to try katsudon.” 

 

“Very kinky, but that’s not what I asked.” 

 

“I’m serious. I figured out katsudon is a delicious Japanese dish and I want to try it. I also found that there’s a restaurant nearby.” Victor nearly dragged him over to a restaurant that serves the famous dish. He hoped this would help him last through this terrible day. 

 

When the dish was served, Victor took a picture of it for Instagram titling it as, ‘ _ My very own delicious katsudon… #GoodbyeAmerica #GoodbyeMyKatsudon _ ’. Christophe looked at him and sighed. “What, are you a teenager? Honestly Victor... If you’re  _ that  _ sad, why not just ask his friend Phichit for his phone number?” 

 

Victor looked up from the screen of his phone. “What are you talking about? I don’t have his number. I don’t even have Yuuri’s number.” 

 

“No? Well, I have Phichit’s number.” 

 

Victor nearly slammed his hands down on the table. “Give it to me.” 

 

___

 

Phichit screamed from the bathroom, Yuuri remained on his bed with his laptop in his lap obviously used to the sudden noises coming from his younger friend. The bathroom door slammed open and Yuuri looked up from his glasses that slipped down his nose. “Yuuri!! Oh. My. God.” 

 

“Why are you always so extra, Phichit?”

 

“Shut up, you love me. Anyways! Did you see Victor’s recent post ten minutes ago?” 

 

“I’m kinda in the middle of my essay. I can’t… I can’t just stop everything to stalk him.”  Yuuri blushed heavily and looked down at his essay once again. What happened last night still played through his head, though some of it was blurry from the champagne he drank. But he got to touch Victor, to breathe in his scent. It was so hard to remain quiet the night before as his friend who was very near could wake up at any time to find him jacking off. 

 

“Okay, well, stop what you’re doing for two seconds and look at this.” Phichit pushed over Yuuri’s laptop and shoved his phone in his best friend’s face. 

 

“What am I looking at? Katsudon? It looks good…”

 

“This is Victor’s post. Read the caption!” 

 

“‘ _ My very own delicious katsudon… #GoodbyeAmerica #GoodbyeMyKatsudon _ ’... Okay, so?”

 

“Yuuri, don’t you think this is an outcry to you? I mean, think about it. Two nights ago, you were drunk dry humping him. His face was just sooooo… Well, you’ve seen the pictures--” 

 

“Delete them.” 

 

Phichit chose to ignore him. “And  _ theeeeeeeen _ he asked for a private dance from you! You enraptured his heart! You, Katsuki Yuuri, stole Victor Nikiforov’s heart! Look at this cry out for you! Call him up!” 

 

“I don’t have his number Phichit! B-Besides! That’s the stripper me, not actual me that he’s interested in…” 

 

“God, can you be anymore depressing?” He flopped down on his best friend’s bed, making it bounce. 

 

“Yes I can. That, I can do.” He grinned and pushed Phichit with his feet. “Now get off and let me do my homework.” Phichit grabbed his foot and started to tickle it, Yuuri howled with laughter. “P-Phichit! Stop!” Yuuri tried to pull his leg free, laughing loudly as his friend continued to tickle his feet. “Stop! I-I’m gonna pee--” And luckily, Yuuri was saved by a phone call on Phichit’s phone. 

 

“Oh! What a surprise!” Yuuri looked at his friend, waiting for the explanation. Phichit answered the phone. “Phichit at your service~!” Yuuri sat up, crossing his legs  again and reaching for his laptop once while his friend continued to talk on the phone. “Oh? Yuuri is right here, would you like to talk to him?” 

 

Yuuri stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow. Phichit handed him the phone and winked. “It’s for youuuuu~.” Yuuri gently took the phone and put it to his ear. 

 

“He-Hello?” A thick, familiar, Russian accent came through and it caught him by surprise. 

 

“Yuuri… Right?”

 

“V-Victor! What-- Why--” 

 

The voice sighed. “Thank God it’s you. I know that voice already.” 

 

Yuuri blushed heavily. “Why are you calling me…?”

 

There was a pause, and Yuuri’s heart started to beat faster. Why was he calling him? He’s not drunk enough for this, he’s definitely going to mess this up for sure. “O-Okay! I’ll hang up now, thanks for calling!” 

 

“Wait, wait wait. No. I just wanted to hear your voice… I’m leaving America in the next three hours… and I was hoping to maybe see you one last time.” 

 

“S-See me? Why? I-I mean, no. You can’t.” He started to panic, wanting to hang up, but his palms were sweaty and his mouth was dry. He didn’t know what to do. Victor just CANNOT see him like this. If Victor had any feelings it was for that Yuuri, not this one on the phone. 

 

“Do I deserve an answer to why? Am I missing something…? I’m sorry if I’m misunderstanding. I had assumed you liked me back. Phichit had said that you’ve been my fan for so long, so I thought--.” 

 

“I-I was, I mean, I am. But, it should stay at just that! I should be nothing but a fan. Please don’t contact me. Please,  _ please _ , don’t call me again.” He made a hurtful sound and quickly hung up. Phichit sat there with his mouth open wide. His jaw could nearly touch the floor. 

 

“You did  _ not _ just hang up on Victor Nikiforov… What’s wrong! I thought you liked him. You even had wedding plans.” 

 

Yuuri sighed again and handed the phone back to Phichit. Shutting his laptop closed, he got up and quickly changed into some work out clothes. “Yuuri, wait, why did you hang up on him? He wants to see you!” His friend’s deep brown eyes followed Yuuri around the room. “Yuuri, wait--” 

 

“I’m going for a run… I’ll see you later.” And with that, he closed the door and left the dormitory. 

 

Yuuri’s run was a long one. Only stopping when he reached the nearby ice rink. He stepped in, reminding him of his home back in Hasetsu. He smiled at the man at the counter who already knew him far too well. “Yuuri! It’s great to see you today, though, I’m sorry to say I’ll be closing in thirty minutes.” 

 

“It is unusually quiet here. I didn’t see any cars out front…” 

 

“Oh, today I rented the rink out to some kids for practice. I was just about to clean up after them... But I suppose I can let you in for the thirty minutes. I won’t tell if you won’t, favorite customer.” 

 

Yuuri smiled. “Thank you… Thirty minutes is long enough. Thank you again.” He gave a quick bow. 

 

The old man smiled back. “Don’t mention it. You didn’t bring your friends with you today?”

 

Yuuri just shook his head and took the skates that were handed to him and expressed his gratitude once again. He went to go lace on his shoes and then stepped foot on the beautiful ice. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. This was the place Yuuri should always be, not anywhere else. A place that he craved more than anything else. It was lonely at the ice rink, and he couldn’t be happier. There were many a times when Yuuko would allow him to practice after hours at The Ice Castle, so this was perfect. He put his earphones on and played one of his favorite songs and started to slide across the ice and not noticing that he had a small audience of one. 

 

Yakov watched silently as Yuuri hit a triple toe loop, followed by a very familiar quadruple flip. He fixed his hat and walked off once he landed it and went to see the manager that waited at the front. “Say, who’s that boy?” 

 

The manager looked up. “Oh, the one skating? His name is Yuuri. But I’m afraid that I’m not familiar with his last name or anything like that.” 

 

“Does he skate here often?”

 

“Almost everyday but Sunday’s when we’re closed. Oh and major holidays.” 

 

The man fixed his hat once more and nodded to the other man. “Thank you for allowing me to come back and look for the badge we lost. The idiot had been spaced out all morning.” 

 

“Don’t mention it! It was great having Victor Nikiforov practice here. Highlight of my life for sure! Thank you for choosing us!” 

  
He gave the other old man a small smile and turned to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeahhhh, I'm proud of myself for being consistent with this lololol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short and more of a filler? But also Victor being extra. Thanks!

“Again, Vitya!” yelled out Yakov from the other end of the building. “How can you let that simple mistake happen? You haven’t missed anything like that in years!” Victor panted as he leaned over with his hands on his knees and his sweat dropped onto the ice. He was getting really annoyed with the constant yelling and the mistakes. Everything was piling up. Victor felt like he could break at any moment. 

 

He heard skates slice their way towards him. “What’s this? Are you having a heart attack old man?” 

 

Victor glared and snapped at the person. “What?!” When he noticed it was Yuri, one of his rink mates, he let out a heavy sigh and straightened up, looking away. “Sorry, Yuri.” 

 

The blond looked at him confused, never seeing Victor in such a state. “What’s gotten into you?” He placed his hands on his hips as he looked at the old man. “Maybe you need to take a break. With this rate, I could actually surpass you.” 

 

Victor wiped his upper lip of sweat and tried to calm down his heartrate. “You probably can at this moment.” Victor muttered under his breath. He couldn't look back at little Yuri, embarrassed by how he acted. He never wanted to raise his voice at a child, especially since it wasn’t his fault. He moved his hips to move himself forward towards the door to lead him out of the rink.  “Excuse me.. I need a break.” 

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Yakov met him there, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Just give me an hour... I'll be back.” He placed a hand on Yakov’s shoulders for balance as he placed the protectors on his skates. After he straightened up, he smiled at Yakov.

 

“I don't even have a say in the matter do I? You do whatever you want anyways.” He sighed as he watched Victor walk back to the dressing rooms.

 

Once he arrived, he sat down to remove his skates. It's been a few months since he left America and left Yuuri. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to move on, he just mentally couldn't. His skating season was soon over, but he wanted to tell his story one more time before he left for good. The routine and everything that he worked so hard to choreograph was fine, but it lacked the flare. This piece wasn't for him, but for someone else he would probably never see again. He hugged one knee close to his chest and sighed. His feet were bruised, just like his heart. He wanted to cry. Never did he have a heartache this bad. 

 

He heard the dressing room doors open and in popped a familiar blond boy. 

 

“Oh, it’s you Yuri.” He sighed, how unfortunate that they share the same name. 

 

“Oi! Quit sulking. You're making it awkward on all of us. Such a baby. Just because you're a gold medalist doesn't mean shit.” Victor stared at him, one eyebrow perched a little higher than the other one. “It's gross. And what, all for some guy? You act like you have no money or no off time. You can just jump on a plane and leave back to America any time you want!”

 

He gasped and stood up, Yuri jumped back letting out a little scream from the sudden movement. He honestly didn't think of that, and yet this fifteen year old loudmouth had to be the one to tell him. 

 

He gave Yuri a small smile and started shaking Yuri’s hands. “Thank you, Yuri! I am so glad to have a friend like you. Just don't tell Yakov, he’ll get mad.” He quickly slipped on his regular shoes and put on his jacket. Yuri watched, still confused and in shock.

 

“Eh?? Don't tell him what? Victor, wait! What are you doing?!”

 

Victor walked towards the door, then turned back to him to give him the brightest smile he could muster. “That I'm moving to America!” And with that he raced out the door leaving Yuri’s eyes wide. 

 

“Wait-- NO! No no no no no no no! VICTOR!!” 

 

* * *

 

It was good to be back home in Hasetsu but not like this. Never like this. This was the wrong reason for him returning home after all this time. 

 

“Vicchan…” he stuttered as he stared at the memorial for his beloved toy poodle. He had known that he had been sick, but not  _ that _ sick. Never in a million years could he understand the concept that humans live longer than their pets, but boy did reality hit him now. All those years that he could've spent with Vicchan yet instead he opt for going to college in America. His body jolted and his stomach flipped as he felt tears come back up again. He covered his eyes, pushing his glasses to the top of head as he let out a guttural cry. He should've been a better owner, a more loving owner but instead he left…

 

After unwound from his cry and started breathing normally, he wiped his eyes and looked at the picture of his beloved pet and touched the glass that separated them two. “I’m so sorry Vicchan… I should’ve been better to you…” 

 

There was a knock on the door frame and his mother popped her beautiful round face into the room. “Yuuri… Come have some dinner now and take a dip in the hot springs, okay? It’s not good for either of you to just stay in here. Come.” 

 

He sighed and stood himself up and followed his mother out of the room. She made Katsudon again, his favorite dish. 

 

* * *

 

The club wasn’t as crowded as it had been before. Victor was actually shocked considering it usually seemed to have a good crowd, but then again he did come in late and his Yuuri had probably left the stage by now. No matter, it wasn’t his dance that he was looking for at this moment anyways. 

 

He moved around to see if he could find a familiar face, growing weary. Losing hope he sat at the bar and waited. A young Asian man went to take his order, he looked at his name tag saying Seung-Gil Lee. “What would you like to drink.” 

 

“Ah, nothing, thank you.. Oh, by the way, I was wondering if you could tell me when Yu-- I mean Katsudon will get on stage.. Or has he already?”

 

Lee shook his head. “Katsudon hasn’t been here for the last two weeks. He’s on vacation.”    
  
Victor’s heart sank. Maybe there was another way. “Do you know when he will be back?”

 

Lee shook his head again. 

 

“What about the Thai Prince, is he here?” 

 

“Yes, but he already got off the stage.” 

 

“Do you think I can talk to him? Just tell him Victor Nikiforov is here, I’m sure he’ll come.”

 

He took a second to weigh his options and then went to tell the other bartender something, then coming back to Victor. “I’ll let him know you’re here. Just give me a minute.” 

 

Victor let out a sigh of relief. Victor sighed way too much recently, this couldn’t be good for his health. “Thank you so much.” 

 

Not even a minute later, he heard his name being called out. He turned around to see the happy face of Phichit. “Ah, it’s so good to see you…” 

 

“What are you doing here? Are you coming after me since Yuuri isn’t here?” 

 

Victor blushed and quickly rejected the claim. “No! No! I came to talk about Yuuri. I wanted to surprise him.” 

 

Phichit giggled and sat down next to him. “I’m kidding. But Yuuri’s on vacation. You should’ve asked me beforehand so you didn’t have to come all the way down.” 

 

“What do you mean by that? Did he leave?”

 

“Yeah, he’s back home in Japan. Since we started summer vacation from uni, he had a lot of time left. We found ourselves an apartment here recently too, so don’t worry, he’ll be back. I don’t know how soon though. He had a family emergency. His dog wasn’t feel well.” 

 

“Oh dear. So, wait, you two are in college right now?”

 

“Yeah! It’s been really fun with him. But I’m worried about Vicchan.” 

 

“Vicchan?”

 

“That’s what he named his dog. I think he named it after you. Not surprising since Yuuri is crazy about you.” 

 

Victor smiled to himself and looked down at his hands. “I hope his dog is okay… Would it be too desperate to go over there?”

 

“Well, yes.” Phichit answered quickly. “That would be a little on the dramatic side. Just a  _ liiiiiiiiittle _ . Why don’t you just wait for him to return?”

 

Victor furrowed his brows, placing a finger to his lips to think about his options. “You’re right...That is  _ exactly _ what I should do. Thank you, Phichit.” 

 

“Oh, no problem! Happy to be at service.” Phichit smiled at him, unaware of Victor’s intentions. 

 

* * *

 

Phichit watched as boxes were being brought into his and Yuuri’s new apartment. He wasn't sure what was going on, he just came back from grocery shopping and suddenly saw boxes piling up in the living room. He maneuvered around the towers of big brown boxes to see someone sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. Suddenly there was a bark and was knocked over by a large brown poodle.

  
“When I said you could stay and wait for Yuuri, I didn't mean to move in Victor!!” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my cutie beta reader is sleeping and probably really tired but I was so excited for this chapter, I'll post it. Of course, I'm sure I missed a few things but this one was just really cute for me soooo yeeeee!! Enjoy!!
> 
> No Beta readers, we die like men.

Minako barged into the dining hall while Yuuri was sitting in front of the tv with yet another bowl of Katsudon. When Yuuri noticed Minako he quickly crossed his arms to try and press down his stomach, not wanting her to see the weight he'd gained in the past two weeks. She was always his biggest critic. “Yuuri! Have you heard?!” 

 

“Heard what?” He took a bite of the breaded pork. 

 

“Victor Nikiforov retired and left Russia without a word! No one knows where he’s at. How could you not know this by now?!” She reached over for the remote and all the old men groaned as she changed it from soccer to the news. Yuuri watched, concerned. His heart ached and he clutched at his chest. What does she mean by he’s missing? Where could he possibly be? Victor couldn’t just be  _ gone _ . 

 

He reached for his phone, maybe Phichit still had Christophe’s number maybe, just maybe. But when he touched the phone, it started ringing showing Phichit’s face. He stood up and started to walk towards his room to take the call overhearing Minako ordering some sake and crying about how the world was so cruel. “Phichit, I was just about to call you! Have you seen the news? They-They said Victor quit and he’s missing now.” 

 

“That boy isn’t missing!”

 

“Eh?” Yuuri fixed his glasses as he sat on his bed to talk to Phichit. 

 

“Victor is not-- Hold on-- No! Stop! Don’t scratch that up-- Ugh! Yuuri, come home soon please, I can’t take it anymore.” 

 

“What… What are you talking about?” 

 

“Victor is here, Yuuri!” There was another voice in the background and some struggling noises before Phichit could go on. “No, I’m telling him! This is enough! I can’t take it! Ah!” Suddenly the line cut off and Yuuri called out some hellos that lead to no response. He tried calling him back but to no avail. 

 

“Victor is there? Victor… Dog.” Yuuri quickly stood up from his bed, his eyes wide after realizing what this meant. “Victor is THERE?!”

 

* * *

 

It took Yuuri a week to arrive back home and his stomach was doing flips. Why did Victor come? After all, Yuuri was just a stripper to him, so why is he taking an interest in him? Yuuri took the keys out of his pocket. When he turned the knob he could hear a bark and nearly fainted. THis had to be proof that Victor was here. This is not a drill. Yuuri shook his head frantically and decided to walk in, Phichit being the first to greet him crying. “ _ Yuuuuuuuuuuhuuuurrrriiiiiiiiii _ !!” He clung onto Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his neck sobbing. “You're back! Rescue me, please!” 

 

“P-Phichit!” Suddenly the dog was around them, sniffing at Yuuri’s ankles as if making sure Yuuri wasn't a threat. Yuuri looked down at the dog. “M-Makkachin…” 

 

The dog wagged his tail and barked once more, letting his tongue hang out as he looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri smiled at the dog and then looked around. “So, uh, where is--” 

 

“The devil incarnate?! On your bed sleeping like he owns the place!!” 

 

“Has he really been  _ that  _ bad?” 

 

He glared at him, giving him a ‘Really?’ stare. “He won't shut up about you and almost burns down the building every time he cooks. I can't believe I found someone worse than you.” 

 

Yuuri puffed his cheeks. “H-Hey! I’m not that bad...”

 

Phichit let go of him and allowed Yuuri to bring in his stuff and sit down. Phichit sat next to him and Makkachin curled by Yuuri’s feet. “Has... has he told you why?” 

 

“No. The jerk thought I invited him to stay with me when I just said he should stay and wait for you! I thought, why not let him stay one night… but then the next day when I came home from the gym, I see boxes everywhere! I asked him why, he just would shush me, holding a finger to his mouth and wink! At first I was flattered by the wink but he did it  _ every _ time Yuuri. I can't take it. Like, your gay, I can handle… his… his goes beyond that for you.” 

 

Yuuri blushed. “What are you talking about Phichit? He doesn't think that way about me…” Then, realizing he gasped, touching the sides of his face. “Oh, why did I come back?! He's going to see me like this and freak-- I'm not the same guy that straddled him months ago! He’s probably going to be upset… Oh god, what if he looks at me and asks me who I am?” 

 

“My dude… He knows--” 

 

He groaned and started to mess up his hair. “Why is Victor here? I don't want him seeing me like this!” 

 

“Like what Yuuri?” The musical voice of Victor Nikiforov broke the conversation. Yuuri just stared straight ahead for a while before grabbing a decorative pillow from the couch and covered his face to hide it. 

 

“Yuuri, who’s Yuuri? I no speak English.” He forced a Japanese ‘accent’ as he got up slowly, not turning to see Victor and sliding his feet on the carpet and towards the door. Phichit couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was surrounded by idiots.  

 

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and pulled the pillow away, tossing it back on the couch. “I'm not letting you run away this time.” Yuuri gulped, still not looking at him. “Yuuri, look at me. I came here to see you… I know it's strange, but I honestly can't stop thinking about you.  _ Yuuri _ , please look at me.” 

 

He slowly turned a bit, his face felt like it was on fire but the rest of his body was cold to the touch. Suddenly he was very sweaty and pale. “Yuuri.” Victor called out again and Yuuri turned around completely but not looking at Victor directly just yet. He waited for Victor to say something but he when he didn't say a word Yuuri finally looked up at him, taking all of Victor in. He was frowning at first, causing Yuuri to panic for .0009 seconds but then Victor smiled widely. “There’s my Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri blushed, his body could radiate steam at this point. Victor just continued to smile. Victor was  _ smiling  _ at him even though Yuuri felt he wasn't anything special off the pole. Even now he was just wearing jeans that were a bit too short that showed off  his white tube socks and just a regular striped t-shirt. Yuuri truly felt he wasn't anything special, so why was Victor smiling at him? Even while wearing a simple black v-neck with grey sweatpants, Victor was 20 out of 10. Yuuri was lucky to be a 1. On a good day, he was a 1.5. 

 

Victor cupped Yuuri’s face, breaking him out of his train of thought. “Oh, how I longed to see you again. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I've wanted nothing more… Ahhh, you're unbelievably cute.” Yuuri turned into putty, actually losing his strength in his knees but luckily enough Victor caught him putting a hand at the middle of his back. 

 

Phichit groaned. “I'm going to my room!” 

 

Yuuri looked over, being snapped out of his trance watched his best friend leave the room with Makkachin following close behind. Phichit at first closed the door on the darling dog, but just like his owner he was persistent and pawed at the door until Phichit opened it and let him in. 

 

Pushing Victor aside, Yuuri stood up straight and cleared his throat. “Why-- Why are you here…?” 

 

“Isn't it obvious?”

 

“No?” It really wasn't, not to Yuuri at least. 

 

Victor took his crush’s hands in his and looked at him. “You, Yuuri… You won me over with your body and your soul…” He freed one of Yuuri’s hands so he could hook Yuuri’s chin with his fingers. “You've motivated me to a point where I even surprise myself. I want you to share that with me. Show me how to move like that. Show me what it’s like to be you, Yuuri. Let’s get to know one another...” 

 

Yuuri’s knees almost buckled again. Victor Nikiforov was motivated by him? Victor Nikiforov left Russia to be with  _ him _ ? Victor Nikiforov wanted to get to know him? 

 

Yuuri shook his head to clear his mind. “No-No! You should go back to Russia.” 

 

“Not without you.” 

 

“I'm sorry? I-I have school. You have another season coming up too. Everyone is looking for you.” 

 

“Then I shall wait here.” 

 

Yuuri let out a scream and walked away from him and clutched his heart. Could he get away with this? What's going to happen when people find out Victor left his profession for a stripper?   

 

“What are you thinking, Yuuri? They're negative thoughts, aren't they? Do you skate?” He carefully made his way back to Yuuri, his body cold without him. “I want to see you dance on ice. I want the whole world to see you dance. I  _ need _ them to see what I see.” He held his shoulders from behind and sighed against his neck.  

 

Yuuri froze and stared ahead. “Do I skate…?” 

 

“Yes… I can teach you if you don't. If you can walk on those heels and dance, I'm sure skating would be a walk in the park.” 

 

“I… I skate on my free time. You're my idol, it would be stupid if I never tried getting on the ice. But I'm really not that good.” 

 

“I can teach you. Coach you. You'd win the gold medal for sure.” 

 

Yuuri gasped and turned to look at him. “But-- But I'm not-- I can't. If you can recognize me like this after seeing me from the club, then...” 

 

Victor gently removed Yuuri’s glasses. “Then? I stared at your pictures long enough. Phichit’s Instagram is a blessing. Oh and by the way, that picture with you holding that pillow--” 

 

Yuuri put his hands on Victor’s mouth. “Don't mention that pillow.” 

 

Yuuri can feel Victor’s lips pull into a smile and then it dawned on him. For the past week or more, Victor had been sleeping in his room. His room with-- 

 

He cursed and ran to his room, trying to hide everything as if Victor already hadn't gone through everything already. He quickly shoved everything in different places; the closet, under the bed, anywhere he could. His posters, merchandise,and lucky for him his pillowcase was already somewhere in the closet. 

 

“What a shame... I liked all those posters too.” 

 

Yuuri panted, half on his bed. “Don't… Don't ever mention the things you've seen in this room. Please.” 

 

Victor laughed. “Ah! We should go celebrate, hm? My treat.” 

 

Yuuri slipped off the bed and sat on the floor looking up at him, still in shock that Victor was here in the flesh.He wondered if he could ever get over it. “Celebrate what?” 

 

“Starting your skating career and me being your coach!” 

 

“You-You're actually serious about that?” He looked into his eyes, nothing in Victor’s said that he wasn't. He scratched at his cheek, still nervous. “Ah, well… I guess… it'll be fun. It's not everyday you get to eat with Victor Nikiforov.” 

 

“Exactly. So let's think healthy and let's go!” 

 

Yuuri smiled and stood up. “Okay, let me get Phichit.” 

 

“Phichit?” 

 

“Yeah, we’re celebrating, right? Can he not come?” 

 

Victor sighed, knowing that Yuuri had completely missed the opportunity for a date with him. Yuuri went over to knock on Phichit’s door and invited him with them. 

 

Moments later they went downstairs together with Makkachin close behind. Yuuri and Phichit were surprised by this man's wealth once they saw his car. After putting on his sunglasses, Victor went over and unlocked his pink convertible and opened the door for Yuuri to get in.

 

Yuuri stared at amazement. “Wooooow…” 

 

“Do you like it Yuuri?!” He grinned. 

 

“I do, it's very… you, Victor.” 

 

Victor seemed relieved. “You sit next to me, okay Yuuri?” Yuuri blushed and slid into the middle beautiful brown leather seats and Phichit sat next to him after the dog jumped in and went to the back. 

 

Yuuri fastened his seatbelt and looked over at Victor when he started driving. He's seeing him in the flesh for the first time not drunk. Victor was undoubtedly beautiful and it made Yuuri’s heart flutter. Victor took an interest to him. All his dreams were coming true right now. He clutched at his chest. 

 

Victor stretched his arm over to rest on the headrest of the seat. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off of him and it hurt his heart. Victor turned around and looked at Yuuri when the car stopped at a red light. “Can I interest you in anything? A kiss maybe? We haven't had our first kiss Yuuri, and I've heard I'm very good at kissing.” 

 

Yuuri gasped and quickly turned around to look at Phichit who was too busy taking selfies with Makkachin. A kiss with Victor wouldn't be bad, but surely was he kidding? He had to be. Yuuri bit his bottom lip as the car took off again. Yuuri’s heart was still racing at a fast pace. 

 

They arrived at a pet friendly cafe. Phichit being the type to update his Instagram and Snapchat ten times a day was on duty taking pictures of all animals he saw. Victor went to Yuuri’s side and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Yuuri was still not used to the sudden touches from Victor but didn't quite mind it this time. They all sat outside in the covered patio, Yuuri sitting next to Victor and sipping away at his lemonade with the straw. Victor still with an arm around Yuuri. They seemed so intimate. Suddenly the thought of a date crossed the Yuuri’s mind. A light blush crossed over his face. A date with Victor wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

“Say cheese!” Yuuri looked up at Phichit, his camera ready. He gasped and Victor leaned in, with a big smile and a peace sign the shuddering sound came soon after.

 

“Send that one to me!” 

 

“Alright! It's going to go on Instagram too!” 

 

Yuuri panicked. “Wait! People will see Victor.”

 

“And?” Victor looked over at him. 

 

“Didn’t you… Go into hiding or something?”

 

“Hmmm… I don't remember saying anything about going into hiding?” 

 

“The news said you retired and no one knows where you're at.” 

 

“Hah? Hmmm...” Victor moved away from Yuuri and he suddenly felt cold without his touch. “Well, I did tell Yakov I was leaving. I think I told him where… but Yuri knows I'm here, he gave me the idea.” 

 

“Yuri? Oh, you mean Yuri Plisetsky.” 

 

“Mhm.” He nodded. “He gave me the idea.” 

 

“But he doesn't even know who I am.” 

 

“We should leave it like that for now. I wouldn't want you to be around such a bad influence.” He chuckled, then looked at Yuuri’s lemonade. “That looks delicious. May I try?” 

 

“Oh, yes, yes--” 

 

Victor took the invitation and took a sip from the straw taking a big gulp of it and gave it back, letting out a refreshing sigh. “Vkusno! An indirect kiss from Yuuri~! When can I have a real one?” 

 

Yuuri could’ve died. “I-I-- should a coach act this way with his student?”  

 

“Surely we’re more than that, hm?” 

 

“M-More?” The waitress stepped in and set the plates down, handing them to their rightful owners. Yuuri went for his right away. “Looks delicious! We should eat and not talk for the rest of the day.” 

 

Phichit had a spoon hanging out of his mouth, glaring at Yuuri from across the table. Yuuri can read his thoughts. Victor thought nothing of it and began to eat his food, having the time of his life.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I got some fanart!!   
> I'm so blessed!! 
> 
> http://nelleri.tumblr.com/post/156200982740/victuri-stripper-au-inspired-from-the-lovely-fic


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAAAAAHhhhhdhflahsldkhf, I'm so sorry this took forever... Kingdom Hearts 2.8 came in and so did my Makkachin plush so I've been doing selfies and all that junk... I just couldn't make the time for this. SO, sorry that it's short but I really didn't want to make you guys wait too long. I promise that this week I'll try harder to have a set deadline. WELL ANYWAYS... Right now I gotta finish the first little game and probably work on a Yuuri photo shoot that I was really excited about. Also, this had no beta read because my beautiful was out of town and I decided to start it last night and I'm rambling now oh god. ENJOY.

A faint blue hue from the moon blanketed the walls, Yuuri’s eyes were fixated on them. How could he sleep after the man of his dreams was resting his heavy arm on his chest. Yuuri’s heartbeat was unstable and his face was burning. This man that he had idolized all his life was laying right next to him with his body draped on top of his. He tried to think rationally but who was he kidding, who would be rational with Russia’s living legend breathing against their neck? 

 

He groaned softly and scratched at his head with his free hand, he didn’t know if he could sleep. Luckily it was the weekend and he wouldn’t have to worry about getting up for class or going back to the club until next week. He tried to relax again but there was a soft sigh that broke his concentration. Yuuri turned to look at Victor, finally, after ignoring him since the fight about sharing the bed which ended with Victor getting his way. Yuuri gulped and stared at his long blond eyelashes. During the day he wasn’t able to look at him for long without blushing. He couldn’t help himself and carefully reached over to gently graze his thumb against them. Yuuri gasped again and immediately stopped, looking up at the ceiling and acted like he did nothing. Victor didn’t wake up and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. He tried to close his eyes again, but his hand twitched, aching to touch Victor again. He turned once more, gently placing his hand on the other’s cheek. He was shocked to find smooth, soft skin under his sweating palms. Yuuri moved a little closer to the beautiful body that laid next to him, their noses almost touching and his breathing hitched and his heart was uncontrollable at this time. “No way..” He whispered to himself. “No way that you’re real…” 

 

“Oh but I am…” Victor’s voice broke the silence and his eyes slowly opened to look right back at Yuuri’s. 

 

Letting out a shriek, he quickly moved away from him and fell off the bed. “V-Victor, it’s not what you think!” 

 

Victor sat up, peaking over the side of the bed, staring at the very obvious embarrassed Japanese man. “Oh? So you weren’t trying to take advantage of me while I was asleep? What a shame…” 

 

Yuuri quickly stood up. “Maybe I need to go to the couch…” 

 

Victor whined. “I already said no to that, we both can’t possibly fit on the couch.” He got up and the blue hue of the  moonlight covered his bare chest. He was a god and Yuuri couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. “We shouldn’t hide from our feelings, Yuuri… You like me, don’t you?”

 

“That’s besides the point… You can possibly believe I’ll be okay with you and I sharing a bed so quickly.” 

 

Victor walked over to him and Yuuri walked back until his back bumped against the wall. He looked up at Victor and his arms on either side of him. “I’m okay with it… I love being by Yuuri’s side.” 

 

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat and he trembled, finding it hard to form words. “V-Victor… I-I…” Victor leaned closer to Yuuri, almost like he wanted to kiss. Yuuri ducked at the last second around his arms and ran to the bathroom, leaving Victor in a giggling fit. 

 

“Yuuri, you’re too cute. I really like this Yuuri too…”

 

* * *

 

The smell of something burning startled Yuuri, causing him to fall off the bed again. Yuuri yanked the bedroom door open and he could hear Phichit yelling at Victor. 

 

“I tell you this all the time! Just wait for me or order something! I don’t want to be kicked out of this apartment because of you! I already got yelled at once because of Yuuri!” 

 

Victor feigned being hurt, crocodile tears formed in his blue eyes. “But I wanted to make my Yuuri some breakfast!” 

 

“What’s going on?” Yuuri slipped on his glasses as he hesitantly walked into the living room and into the smoke. He looked around and the windows were open and Makkachin was barking at a passing bird. It’s a relief that this time it wasn’t because of him. 

 

Victor forgot all about his little argument with Phichit and the food the was trying to cook. Victor draped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri nearly combusted from how cute he was acting. “Yuuri, you’re awake~! I wanted to make you breakfast before we went off to the rink today but Phichit is hurting my feelings…” Victor pouted and the reasonable Yuuri was now lost.

 

“Phichit… He was just trying to make me breakfast.There’s no harm in that, right?”

 

“You’re fucking kidding, right?” Phichit glared over at Yuuri and grumbled something under his breath as he cleaned up Victor’s mess. 

 

“Ah…” Yuuri glanced over at Phichit and looked over at Victor again. “Maybe… Maybe we should stick with something light for breakfast… I haven’t exercised in a while, so it might not do me good if I have such a nice heavy breakfast…” 

 

“What are you, newly weds?! Get over here and help me clean up!” Yuuri groaned and reluctantly moved away from Victor to help his friend clean up. 

 

After a few minutes the three were enjoying cereal while the tv recited the gossip. It was Phichit’s favorite channel, Celebrity Gossip hour was like his morning coffee. While Yuuri watched Victor showed up on the news. “Ah, it’s you!” Yuuri got up, forgetting his cereal for a second and grabbed the remote to turn up the volume. 

 

“We have breaking news that Victor Nikiforov is indeed here in the U.S. for reasons still unknown. We can only speculate that he is indeed retiring from figure skating now that he is 27 years of age--” 

 

Yuuri clicked his tongue and shut off the television. “What is it Yuuri?”

 

“I don’t like how they’re talking about you. Like you’re too old…” 

 

Victor smiled at Yuuri. “Well, for this profession, I’m bound to hit the end soon anyways.” 

 

“Yeah, but that’s not the point… And another thing, what’s going to happen when the world finds out I took you from them? They’ll be angry.” 

 

“So?” Victor picked up the bowl to drink the rest of the milk from the bowl and put the bowl down, licking his shiny milky lips. Yuuri turned to look at him when he stood up. “It’s time for us to go, Yuuri. I’m desperate to see what you can do on the ice.” 

  
Yuuri suddenly felt fueled with motivation. Victor is here, and he’s not going anywhere. Not if Yuuri could help it. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooo lemme apologize for taking so long. I kinda panicked so this may have a lot of errors but I really wanted to post it and get it out of the way. Thank you so much for your wonderful comments!! I don't deserve!! I love you guys!!

“Again!” Victor’s voice echoed in the large stadium. Yuuri looked up at him, bending over and wiping the sweat off his forehead. Without his glasses he can barely see the silver-haired, oh wait, platinum-haired cutie in the distance. 

 

“Again?” He moved towards him, Victor handed him a water bottle. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Victor’s eyes sparkled, but his face remained serious. “Well, honestly that was really sloppy. I know you can do better and is that what you call a toe loop? You’re so delicate and beautiful in stilettos and you put on these shoes and you’re a mess! What is it, Yuuri? You have the capability to do it, to go to the Grand Prix. What’s stopping you?” 

 

Yuuri looked up at him suddenly in the pit of his stomach, he felt upset. “What do you mean, what’s stopping me? You think I can easily move from the pole to the ice and be the same? Did you forget that I was drunk half the time?” 

 

He sighed. “That’s not it. I know this isn’t what you do. I  _ know _ it…” He grabbed Yuuri by the wrist and dragged him to the gate that let them on the ice. Victor removed his own covers on the ice skates and then glided onto the ice, not letting go of Yuuri. “Your body is stiff! You can’t just praise the alcohol.” He moved behind Yuuri and grabbed onto his waist. “Too stiff!” 

 

Yuuri shrieked. “Like-Like it would be better with you touching there!”

 

“Yuuri, thinking that was anything but help is dirty~” 

 

Yuuri pouted and looked over at him. Victor couldn’t help but giggle. “Now, Yuuri, what you need to remember… Is to feel the music. You’re half assing this and that’s not okay. You love the ice, don’t you? Or maybe I was wrong?”

 

“N-No, I love it. It’s just that… It’s weird having you here and watching me since you’re so perfect.” 

 

“Perfect? Oh, Yuuri, I’m far from that. I had my mistakes.” Yuuri took time to process it all. He followed Victor since his senior debut so he knows them all too well. “I’ve learned from them, and now I’m here to teach you.” 

 

“I’m only good if I…” 

 

“You’re always good.” Victor moved his hands from Yuuri’s waist and wrapped his arms around it and placed his chin on his shoulder. Yuuri, strangely, felt at peace. He didn’t shy away and instead he relaxed in the embrace. “Learn to break away and let loose. So what if you make a mistake? Eventually all those mistakes will lead to progress. Be free with yourself Yuuri. We’re here all alone and I won’t judge you at all. Besides, I saw you in a thong the first time we met, you shouldn’t be embarrassed about this now since unfortunately you’re fully clothed.” 

 

Yuuri felt heat at his ears, Victor’s voice was too close. “Is this an attempt at flirting? You’re really bad at it…”

 

“I take offense, I’ve been known to capture the hearts of many.” 

 

Yuuri laughed, Victor smiled at the sweet sound and moved away. “Now, how about we try this again? From the top. Show me the true Yuuri.”

  
  


Yuuri smiled and nodded, moving to take his position yet again. 

 

\--

 

Something happened, and Phichit couldn’t understand what it was. They were gone for most of the day, and before Yuuri was running and hiding from Victor’s every touch and now suddenly they’re on Yuuri’s bed, laughing and hugging each other. Were they going out now? What was the deal? Yuuri looked so much more comfortable than he was before. 

 

He studied them for a bit looking at them through Yuuri’s open bedroom door from the living room. Victor was now playing with Yuuri’s hair while he was laying on his lap. Phichit pet Makkachin’s head as he eyed them over. They look like they have been going out for months! What happened during those hours that suddenly Yuuri is being spoiled and allowing it to happen! Insane! And he didn’t even let Phichit, who was his best friend mind you, know. He took a couple of snapshots of the too and sent them to one of his buddies, Leo. 

 

Phichit: Yo, what does this look like?   
  


Leo: Is that Victor Nikiforov?! Dude! What! 

 

Phichit: Yes, that’s besides the point. What does this suggest?

 

Leo: And that’s Yuuri!! What!! 

 

Phichit: LEO FOCUS. 

 

Leo: Right, yeah, what am I trying to focus on? That’s Victor.

 

Phichit: What do these two look like they are? Friends? Brothers? 

 

Leo: Lovers. Lmao. So lucky tho. 

 

Phichit placed his phone down and looked back up at the two and smiled. It was good to see Yuuri like this. 

 

\--

 

Yuuri looked up at Victor. “Your eyelashes, they’re so pretty too. So unfair.” 

 

“My eyelashes? Of all the things to pick first, you choose my eyelashes? They’re barely visible. Is that what won your heart when you were young? The great 15 year old, Victor Nikiforov and his barely visible eyelashes.” Victor squashed Yuuri’s cheeks together and smiled. “What did you see in me, hm little Yuuri? What was it? My outfit from my debut? What did you think of that?” 

 

Yuuri pushed his hands away and laughed. “Stop talking already! All I did was compliment your eyelashes!” 

 

He smiled. “Okay, then it’s my turn to compliment you! Hmmm…” Victor cupped his face and looked into Yuuri’s deep brown eyes. “There’s so much… What could I possibly choose! I like all of Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri blushed and sat up on the bed and looked at him. “But why?”

 

Victor frowned and then tackled him down onto the bed, laying on him. “I like Yuuri, that’s all there is to that.” 

 

Yuuri could feel his heartbeating in his throat. He gulped and looked up at the ceiling again and tried to control himself. Soon his view was obstructed by the Russian and his chocolate eyes met his fierce icy blue eyes. “Victor…” 

 

“Yuuri, can I kiss you?” 

 

“Phichit is in the other room… I--” 

 

“We can just close the door… What’s wrong with a little kiss?”

 

Yuuri gulped and looked at Victor’s curled shiny lips. It would be hard to say no to that considering how much he had dreamed about such a day. Yuuri looked to the side and sighed. “Nothing’s wrong with it…” 

 

Moving away, Victor went to close the door leaving Yuuri suddenly cold. Phichit watched in shock and mouth opened wide. “Better not have sex while I’m here!!” 

  
Yuuri made a sound and wanted to retort but Victor was back on the bed before he could even blink. Yuuri looked over at him, his face inches away from the figure skating champion’s. “Now Yuuri… Where were we?”


End file.
